Gingey and VampScoob's Youtube insanity
by wolfwriterGingey
Summary: BElla, Jsaper, and Emmett are watching random Anime shows on Youtube. All goes nuts when they watch TMM, GDW, and CCS. Plus they meet two crazy fangirls and Bella's a zombie. Pure randomness of boredom. Funny though, I think. We are insane, yes.


**AN: **

**Gingey: So me an' VampireScooby,**

**Vampire Scooby: HI,**

**Gingey: Yeah…so **_**anyways, **_**we had just returned from seeing " Shrek the third" and were messing around in Microsoft word**

**VampireScooby: I love Microsoft word. IT ROCKS MY SOCKS. I also love Emmett. **

**Gingey: Um..thanks..can we please stay on topic? BTW, I love Syaoran 3 and Jasper..but..who does me luff more? I CAN'T CHOOSE…um…SYAORAN!  
Syaoran: I hate you.**

**Gingey: You're still so cruel.**

**Vampirescooby: BACK TO THE AN YOU PEOPLES. AND SYAORAN GO AWAY**

**Gingey: Fine, but I will just mention- I LVOE JACOB MORE THAN JASPER!**

**VS: YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! I WILL KILL THE WEREWOLF LOVER. CAT FIGHT**

**Gingey: No. Back to business…oh, and your grammar is horrible as ever, VampScoobert. Anyway, messing around in word. After seeing Shrek the third, you can imagine the randomness inserted into our…bizarre and crazy yet intelligent in the weirdest way little minds.**

**VS: my mind is more messed up.**

**Gingey: So we co-wrote this. Credit goes to..US BOTH! YAY! My stuff is in bold, stuff written by VampScoob is underlined.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Gingey: We don't own Twilight, any characters, anything really. 'Cept commandeered turbo racing golfcarts of doom. Yup! TAKE THAT JACK SPARROW!**

**VS: we also own ourselves, who are in this story. And I WANT TO OWN EMMETT. MY TRUE LOVE. EMMETT SAVE ME\**

**Emmett: no thatks.**

**Vs: Darn. I'll just try to steal you.**

**Gingey: I wish I owned Syaoran( If I did, you'd all be invited to forced marriage in Vegas), Jacob, Jasper, and CCS. If you've read my other 'fics, you'll know I'm trying to buy the rights to CCS. Still unsuccessful. Now I shall end this disclaimer, press "save" and upload the 'fic before VS can write anymore as I must get the last word in EVERYTHING!**

**VS: Too bad. Now too the story.**

**Gingey: MY LAST WORD, MIIIIIIINE!**

**VS: too bad, now to the Flippen story.**

**Gingey: TOO THE FLIPPIN' STORY!**

**VS: no more or else I'll never talk to you again.**

**Gingey: Fine! I can get better friends than you…okay, no I can't….guys hate me and so do girls..well, most guys…but that's offtopic! Fine. You're last word..meanie-pants. I bet you're even meaner than the dreaded…CUBEHEADED BOY WHO CAN'T DECIDE IF HE LIKES ME OR HATES MY GUTS AND WATNS ME DECAPPITATED! **

**VS: odd…but oh well, TO THE STORY AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY -jumps out window, and crashes.- OWW**

**Gingey: We'll get to it..EVENTUALLY! But 'till then here's our author's note and disclaimer that's probably longer than the story….YAY!**

**VS: stop it salty, now here's the story,**

**Gingey: I am not Salty..and I snuck adding this when VS wasn't looking..-snickers- don't tell!**

**One day Bella, Jasper, and Emmett were on Youtube. First, they watched random out-of-order episodes of Anime. Like Powerpuff girls Z. **

"This is the stupidest thing I have ever…LOOK FUDGE. I LOVE FUDGE" em shouted.

" Emmett you stupid moron I HATE YOU. YOU STOLE MY WIFE CARLISE." Jasper screamed. 

**Then, they watched…TOKYO MEW MEW!**

**Masaya Aoyama-kun and Ichigo whatever-her-last-name-is/"Mew Mew Strawberry" where doing all sorts of stupid lovey dovey STUFF. **

**Bella said," C'mon…c'mon…it's raining! Ooooh. The blue guy loves the pink girl…BORING! LIGHTNING! LIGHTNING! Now, if only it happened to start…lightninging and it struck this Ichi-whatsit and Aolala person and they both DIED and then that Quiche or whatever guy TOOK OVER THE WORLD AND KILLED MANKIND-vampires left alive, of course."**

" **Um..alrght then…hey, look! That Pome-ro wolfie girl looks so HOT!" Emmett called.**

" **You're both nuts. Tart is the hot one," Jasper said.**

" **Um…Tart's a boy…it's alright for me to love Kish-ie-pie-whatever-guy, and Emmett to love that purple anti-social snoody wolf person..but…WHAT ARE YOU, HOMOSEXUAL?!" Bella screamed," OMC!(Oh my Carlisle) I'M TELLING ALICE, I'M TELLING ALICE!"**

" **No! Keep my secret, I beg of you!" Jasper cried.**

**Bella grinned evilly," We'll see."**

Then Emmett got really bored. So they got into Emmetts jeep and went to Some other town in some other state. They ran into a a random house and saw two girls sitting on the computer.

" HI I'M EMMETT CULLEN." One girl looked up

" I'M EVE. I LOVE YOU WILL YOU KILL ROSE AND DATE ME?"

" SURE I HATE ROSE ANY WAY. LETS RUN AWAY RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!" then they left.

" MY NAME'S JASPER. YOUR HOT!! I'll DUMP ALICE IF YOU MARRY ME."

"YA LETS GO." Then they left. They stopped in Forks to kill Rose and Jake. After that they all got married.. They left bella. Who cares.

" **YOU KILLED MY JACOB!" Gingey(Jasper's wife) cried," I LOVED HIM! And you too Jaspe…"**

" WHO CARES JASPERS HOTTER. AND YOUR MARRIED NOW. AND YOUR 13. SO LIVE WITH IT" Eve yelled at her. Then Bella dies in the housea and and back as a zombie. 

" LETS MAKE FUN OF MORE ANIME WITNH YOUR NEW WIVES!!" She yelled. 

" COOLNESS." Emmett yelled so they turned on youtube.

**And they found " Ginga Densetsu Weed!"**

" **Hey look…cute little doggies! I WANT ONE FOR A PET!" Bella cried," T-t-the doggies..they're…killing each other..so…much..blood…death…gore…WHY?! IT'S SO MEAN!" she cried.**

" life is full of gore. You just need to kow where to look. Like I'll show you." Then she grabbed a sword out of her pants. And stabbed Bella through the stomach.

" MY TUM-TUM" Bella cryed.

" You're a zombie it cant hurt you, now back to the running wolf channel." Eve said.

" **It's called Ginga Densetsu Weed! DON'T DISS THE DOGS OR I'LL KILL YOU! Hey, look…BLOOD AND GORE!" fangirl squee," GORE GORE GORE GORE GORE…GORIER THAN YOU! GORE, GORIER, GORIEST! I LOVE GORE! I WANT TO MARRY IT!"**

" **Hey!" called Jasper.**

" **I'm kidding, honeybunches…and oats. HEY, LOOK! A character I love is dieing…but his death is so…GOREY! GORE GORE GORE GORE GORE! I WANT MORE! MORE GORE, MORE GORE!" she called.**

" LETS SING THE GORE SONG" Eve shouted. Then her and Emmett sang. " GORE GORE EVERY ONE LOVES GORE. It's wiggle, jiggly, fun-filled GOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" 

" **I like that song!" Gingey called.**

" **You're all so nuts…and…MEAN!" Bella cried.**

" **I know..I LIKE IT!" Emmett called. **

" **Let's watch another show!" Gingey called.**

**And they watched..Cardcaptor Sakura.**

" **I love Syaoran!" Bella called.**

" **HEY! BACK OFF, HE'S MINE!" Gingey called.**

" **Um…hello….I exist.." Jasper called.**

" **I know, can't I virtually cheat on you with cyber character peoples? I LOVE YOU MOST!" she called," Canary-muffin. NOW…LET US DUAL FOR YOUR HONOR..I mean…for Syaoran's love…"**

**Syaoran then appeared," I don't love either of you.." **

**And Sakura glomped him," HE LOVES ME! AND HE'S MINE! MY SYAORAN! MY BOYFRIEND, MIIIINE!"**

**And they fought. Bella got decapitated five times, arms ripped off too many times to count, and a Syaoran's sword(which Gingey stole) ran threw her stomach. Gingey also attacked her with a book, and used all types of magic with Syaoran's sword. Then she used her green lightsaber to chop her up. Then to seal the deal she hit an' ran her with..**

**A TURBO RACING GOLFCART OF DOOOOOOOOM!**

**That she commandeered…from..um..JACK SPARROW!**

" **I still don't love you Gingey" Syaoran said. **

" Love is a fickle thing. True love comes once in a life time. I found mine. It's Emmett." Eve said. 

" I love you too Eve." Emmett said they started kissing. 

" **Syaoran is my true love!" Gingey called.**

" **HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Jasper demanded.**

" **Well..I never expected you two to come to life..I had no problems when I fangirled you…um..um..I shall…crap..I can't virtually date you both..'cause you're no longer virtual…" she said.**

" **I hate you," Syaoran said, running off.**

" **SYAORAN, COME BACK!" Gingey called.**

" **Okay, it's settled….STAY AWAY FROM THAT SYAORAN DUDE!" Jasper called and hissed like a cat.**

" **Whatever…canary-muffin-pie-cakes of emotional-ness."**

Then Edward came in.

" WHAT THE HE double hockey sticks IS GOING ON HERE!" He screamed,.

" well….Emmett and I I got married to two girls we met. Then Bella became a zombie. So now Emmett is making out with his new wife and Me and mine are watching anime." Then he kissed Gingey. 

" My family is nuts. This is the 10th time this week."

_**THE END**_

**AN**

**Gingey: This will be short-sweet and too the point..meany said so. Hope you liked it. Yes, we are insane, we do realize it was disturbing, please read and review…yada yada yada..and all that good stuff...**

**VampireScooby: NO FLAMES OR WE'LL SICK EMMETT AND JASPER ON YOU **

**Gingey: Flames are evil..and..don't do drugs! 'Kay, I think that's enough…Biyaz!**


End file.
